jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UltraMegaDude/Will Metriacanthosaurus be in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom?
Introduction Metriacanthosaurus is an obscure and little-known, yet exceptional dinosaur, by public knowledge, although it has some pretty interesting history with the Jurassic Park Franchise. Background Metriacanthosaurus was a Late Jurassic Theropod theropod dinosaur, reaching over at lengths of 26 feet, and a height of 12 feet. It lived in Europe in the mid-late Jurassic Period. Its name means 'Moderately Spined Lizard' in Greek. What makes Metriacanthosaurus stand out is its medium-sized spine, and a pair of short crests on the top of its eyes. Jurassic Park History Jurassic Park Metriacanthosaurus was first cloned by John Hammond on Isla Sorna for Hammond's dinosaur theme park, Jurassic Park. Evidence for this is its appearance as one of the embryos in the Cold Storage Room. Although that does not prove that there are Metriacanthosaurus on Isla Nublar, another piece of evidence is an X-Ray skull, seen in the Isla Nublar Field Lab in Jurassic Park: The Game. This also does not immediately confirm the medium-spined dinosaur on Isla Nublar, so it may remain entirely speculative. However, one dinosaur appeared in the embryos alongside this dinosaur; the Baryonyx. Although this still does not confirm Metriacanthosaurus, it may seem likely, as this dinosaur was probably to be cloned alongside Baryonyx, Herrerasaurus Segisaurus, Proceratosaurus, and a few others to mention. Jurassic World InGen recreated this dinosaur again for their new dinosaur theme park, Jurassic World. These clones were very different from the alleged originals, as they were a meter smaller and had brighter colors, with being golden brown with orange stripes with black outlines and lime green stripes in its snout and crests. They also had proto-feathers on their arms and bodies. This might recently confirm the medium-spined dinosaur to now be on Isla Nublar, although this is up to debate. Appearance(?) It is speculated that the Baryonyx would appear in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom under its Jurassic World form, but this is not true, as it has a new coloration; a drab and grey color, with a tint of blue/green. If Metriacanthosaurus were to appear, then it would have a new coloration that remains unknown to the public. However, there is a clue as to not only what the color of the original Jurassic Park Metriacanthosaurus looked like, but if it might confirm this creature altogether. The recently leaked toy image shows the Metriacanthosaurus coloration as a tan gold with a forest green patch on its back and eye orbit, with a bright yellow underbelly. This coloration bears resemblance to the Jurassic World Website coloration, as they are similar in tones of yellow. However, the leaked toy would hint at the possible appearance of the animal, since it was rumored to be in the first wave of the toyline. However, it is likely that this toy may be based off of concept art for the new film. Finale It remains unknown if the animal will wind up in the final film itself, but time will tell for this creature. Have a good day, to those who are reading this. Category:Blog posts